


Frenzy

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Amelie always did like to speak what was on her mind, usually without thinking.





	Frenzy

The sweet smell of freshly baked cookies greeted Kamila as she popped open the oven door. She removed the baking tray and pried each cookie off, placing them onto a plate.

"Cookies are ready," she announced to the little Pomeranian sitting behind her. "Good thing too, I was getting a bit peckish. Hmm, I'd better wait for them to cool down a bit first. I don't want to burn my tongue or fingers."

Kamila took the cookies into the other room and set the plate down on the cart. She sat down and picked up the book she was currently reading. Lynne was out working today so she would be spending a quiet afternoon inside, eating cookies, with just Missile for company. It wasn't so bad really.

The silence was broken by the door flying open. A young girl tore into the room, her blonde ringlets flying around her head.

"She's being so mean and selfish!" Amelie cried out in a shrill wail, throwing herself onto the couch next to Kamila. Her lips pursed in a pout and she folded her arms over her chest.

Kamila had grown used to these sudden entrances by now so she wasn't too surprised to see Amelie come running in with an outburst at the ready. She never bothered to knock on the door when she was in these moods either, not that Kamila really cared. It was always nice to have her new friend come over and visit, no matter how dramatic she could be sometimes.

"What's the matter now?" Kamila closed her book and set it aside, turning her full attention to the distraught girl. Missile thumped his tail furiously as he sat before them.

Amelie gave an exaggerated sigh. "It's that mean ol' Mama, she's refusing to take me to see Papa and I really want to see him. All she ever does is write those weird novels all day long and she's being so horrible to Papa as well. Why does she have to keep me away from him?" Her teeth clenched together. "I really hate her sometimes!"

A heavy silence blanketed them as she finished speaking and she glanced out the corner of her eye at Kamila. A moment ago, she had been staring intently at her with a concerned expression. Now she was staring down at her lap with her fingers clutching at her dress.

"Kamila...?"

Kamila slowly released her breath. "At least you still have a mom," she spoke, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

It hadn't occurred to Amelie that Kamila didn't have her mother anymore. Of course, she should have realised that something was up, seeing as Kamila wasn't even living with her parents. When she had asked about Kamila's family, Kamila had simply brushed the subject aside, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it. Now she felt foolish for not thinking about it. How could she have been so careless and said something like that?

The blonde bit her bottom lip shamefully. "I'm really sorry. I never meant to upset you."

"It's okay." Kamila shook her head. "You didn't know about my mom." She looked up, meeting Missile's gaze, and reached out to rub his head. It was so comforting to feel the touch of his soft fur against her hand. "I know that you aren't happy with your mom right now and I do think she's a bit of a scary lady sometimes but you're still so lucky to have her. I would do anything to have my own mom back."

"Yeah, I suppose I am lucky," Amelie mumbled. "I just miss Papa so much. Is your dad gone as well?"

Kamila nodded. She didn't want to tell Amelie about the upcoming execution or the five years that he had spent behind bars. It was such an upsetting subject and she really would rather think about other things just to try and keep her mind off it. Her gaze trailed over to the plate and she picked it up.

"I just baked some cookies." Kamila took one off the plate and bit into it, savouring the taste that flooded her mouth. "Want one?"

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating the cookies and discussing various subjects, making sure to stay away from the subject of parents.


End file.
